


Christmas with the Team

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little stocking stuffer for Ldyjedi's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas with the Team

**Author's Note:**

> A little stocking stuffer for Ldyjedi's Fandom Stocking 2013.

Most of the time Steve McGarrett considered himself pretty laid back, unfortunately this wasn't one of those times.

It had been a rough year for the members of Five-0 and Christmas Day was going to be particularly difficult. Not wanting to spend Christmas alone, Steve had invited his friends around for the day, starting with brunch mid-morning and a barbecue on the beach in the early evening.

He wasn't doing everything himself, everyone had volunteered a dish or two but Steve really wanted to do things properly and, for the first time in more years than Steve was willing to remember, there was a Christmas tree, decorations and lights around the house and on the lanai. 

All the decorations were new. Steve was pretty sure that the old decorations from his childhood were up in the attic but he wasn't quite ready to go there yet. New was good and didn't bring back any unwanted memories.

He stepped back as he finished hanging the last decoration on the tree, switching on the lights and stepping back to admire his handiwork. It looked good, just needed the finishing touch...the presents.

The wrapped gifts were upstairs and he took the stairs two at a time. He was just gathering the gifts up when he heard the front door open. There was only one person who let himself into Steve's house and he smiled, hearing Grace's excited chatter, secretly glad that they'd arrived first.

"Mele Kalikimka Danno, Gracie, d'you want to help put these under the tree for me?" He called out as he came down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Steve, sure." Grace took some of the parcels from him and arranged them under the tree. "I've already put our presents under there. Danno didn't think you'd have a tree or decorations up but I don't him you wouldn't have Christmas without a tree."

"No Gracie, how could I have Christmas without a tree, silly Danno." Steve grinned at his partner who just rolled his eyes.

"You Steven, you are impossible sometimes." Danny replied, scruitinising Steve's face carefully. Obviously satisfied with what he saw he grinned at Steve as Steve turned at the knock on the door.

Soon the house was full of chatter and laughter and Steve caught Danny's eye and smiled, feeling relaxed and happy. He'd been a little apprehensive about celebrating Christmas in his childhood home but with the house filled with his friends, he realised there was nothing to be worried about, laughter, joy and friendship were enough to banish any unwanted memories.


End file.
